The Lives We Lead
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Jasmine is finally being released, and Debbie doesn't know how to feel when she decides to stay in the village. I suck at summaries but.. yeah.. haha
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! This is my 6__th__ fan fic and my very first Emmerdale fic! Whoooooo! First, I'd like to point out that I live in America, which means I can't watch Emmerdale anywhere. I recently found Jasmine and Debbie's scenes so I know their storylines up until Jas is put in jail. From then on, I haven't seen the show, as previously stated before, it doesn't air in America (to my knowledge). Most of this story will be made up, but I will do my research so that things will stay somewhat correct. For example, Sarah has fanconi anemia and little Jack is born, etc. On with the story! Please follow/favorite and review if you like :] Oh, also, in this fic, Debbie's hair is still bleach-blonde, not her natural color._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Emmerdale or any of its characters._

* * *

Tomorrow. The day I fear the most. Yet.. It's also the day I'm looking forward to the most.

Why do I fear it? So many things could happen. So many things could go wrong.

But why am I looking forward to it, you ask? Tomorrow is the day I've been waiting four years for.

It started eight years ago. This girl moved into town, and boy, did I hate her. We fought a lot.. Until we realized it was ridiculous, and became best friends. We still bickered, but to the normal extent.

Eventually, I tried to get back at my dad and kissed her. It was meant to be a one-off thing. But we both knew it was right. We started a relationship, but it ended after she cheated on me with my own dad.

Eventually, things got back to normal, and we were friends for years after.

Then, however.. She became a journalist, which lead her to befriend Sh- nope. I can't even say his name. She dated him for the evidence he could give her. Eventually.. things got really out of hand.

To say the least: He's dead.

She's serving time, now; four years' worth. That is, until tomorrow.

The first time in a long while that I'll get to see her again. The love of my life. Well, one of them.

Another comes racing down the stairs and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Mum! Mum! Guess what!" she yells.

"What is it sweetie?" I reply.

"Daddy told me to tell you that Jacky finally fell asleep." She says.

I breathe a sigh of relief and throw my head back onto a pillow, then lift it again and smile at her.

"Thank you, luv."

"What's wrong, mummy?" she says adorably.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot of things, baby. But it's way past your bed time!" I say, tickling her.

She squirms and giggles and eventually, I stop the play.

"Alrighty, off to bed, you." She stands up from her seat on the couch and kisses my cheek. I return the favor.

"Goodnight mum." She says, sounding tired.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

She runs off and says goodnight to Andy, who is walking down the stairs at the same time she is running up.

"Boy, what a little ball of energy for someone with her condition!" Andy laughs.

If you're confused, which you might be, I'll explain.

Andy is a good friend of mine.. Sort of. Before I met the girl, I was dating him. We broke it off when he found out that Sarah was on the way.

Sarah was born and all sorts of complicated things happened, which I won't get into because it's _far _too much to describe, but to sum it up.. I gave her away – a few times, actually- but now she's back with me.

A few years ago, we found out that Sarah has a disease called Fanconi Anemia. She was in a pre-leukemia state, and was going to get a transplant until the donor backed out.

Nobody else was a match, so Andy and I took things into our own hands. That's where Jack comes in.

He's what we call a 'Savior Sibling.' We love him just as much as we love Sarah, don't get me wrong. He just was born to help save her from her disease. She'll have it forever, but she won't be near-death.

Hope that clears things up.

"I know. Sometimes it's the cutest thing but, ugh, sometimes she makes me tired just looking at her!" I laugh as well.

"Right?" He says.

I can't help but fidget my hands. This whole situation is nerve-wracking.

"Debs?"

"What?" I snap. "Sorry.. Sorry, I just dozed off for a second."

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's all fine."

I look out the window at the falling snow. It's nearly Christmastime. One of my favorite times of the year.

"Is this about tomorrow?"

"Of course it's about tomorrow." I say softly.

"Listen," he says, lightly turning my head to face him. "You don't need to be nervous. Everything is going to be alright. What is there to go wrong?"

"I- I don't know. She could be completely different after being in there for so long."

"I know she was your best friend and everything but-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"No, she's much more than that."

"Still, you have to realize that people change. No matter what, people are going to change. That's how life works."

"You're right. I.. ah. I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I just don't know." I admit.

"Okay. Well listen, it's going to be a big day for you tomorrow. You need to get some rest."

"I'll go up in a minute." I say.

He gets up from his spot on the couch next to me and walks up the stairs, bidding me a good night as he goes.

I wrap my arms around my body and curl up into a ball on the couch.

The fire is going and it's still snowing outside. The lights are off, creating the most relaxing environment.

_It's going to be so different seeing her tomorrow. So much has changed. So much. I'm a different person. My hair color has changed. I've grown. I've aged. I've got one more kid than the last time I saw her._

The warmth of the fire and my warm sweater mixed with the cozy environment put me in a sleepy state, and I fall asleep, right there, on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody! Whoo! Second chapter! Jasmine's POV! Yayy! Alrriiiiiiighhhtttt let's get started here! Please, follow/favorite if you like the story if you haven't already, and pretty please, leave me a review! :D Also, please keep in mind I haven't the slightest clue what happens when you're released from prison so bear with me here._

_DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own Emmerdale of any of its characters._

* * *

_"You, Jasmine Thomas, are charged with Manslaughter. How do you plead?"_

_"Guilty." I said shakily._

The events of that day were playing through my head on an endless loop.

_"And you, Deborah Dingle, are charged with perverting the course of justice. How do you plead?"_

_"Guilty." Debbie replied._

That was four years ago. Four. I've spent four years of my life staring at a concrete wall. But here I am now. Nearly twenty four years old, and being released from prison.

_"I hereby sentence you, Jasmine Thomas, for the manslaughter of PC Shane Doyle, to four years imprisonment, and you, Deborah Dingle, for seeking to pervert the course of justice, to six months imprisonment."_

Debbie.. Each and every day I've thought about her. When everyone else had visitors.. I sat in my cell. Just hoping she'd defy me and show up anyway. But she never did. She kept her promise.

"Ms. Thomas?" a man's booming voice shoots through my ears.

"Yes." I reply quietly. "Sorry."

He looked at me empathetically, and held out a form.

"As soon as you sign this paper, you're free to leave."

I space once again, remembering that day. The look on Debbie's face as they carried her away haunted me every night; her beautiful face beaten and cut, but also stained with tears. It was a sight I couldn't bear.

"Jasmine.. Stay with me here..." I hear.

"I'm sorry." I take the paper from him and sign it, without even thinking.

He takes the paper back from me once I finish, and looks it over. He sets it down on the desk in front of him and smiles at me.

"Jasmine Thomas, you are hereby free to leave this facility."

I weakly smile and thank him, then walk to the guard near the door. He hands me the personal items I arrived with- including my shoulder bag- and I walk out the front door.

The sunlight immediately shines in my face, and I can't help but squint at the brightness. I immediately feel a weight lifted off my shoulders as I take in a deep breathe, filling my lungs with fresh, clean air.

There's a bit of a crisp wind, so I pull on my coat and walk around for a bit.

It's really early in the morning. Close to 2am. I figure nobody is at the Woolpack except maybe one of the workers.

I walk there slowly, taking my time to see everything I haven't seen in so long. Eventually I approach the pub and walk in.

As expected, nobody is in the bar except one lone worker. As I approach the bar itself, I realize there is a woman sitting in one of the chairs facing the bar.

"One more." She says to the barman softly. She sounds as if she'd been crying for hours, but even through that, I'd be able to recognize the voice anywhere.

_It can't be._

Her skin tone is olive-y and her hair is a bleach blonde color.

The barman looks over to me, seemingly waiting for my order.

"Uhm, whatever she's having, I guess." I say softly.

Upon hearing my voice, the girl turns to me swiftly, looking shocked and tiny bit confused.

It _is.._

"Debbie.." I breathe out.

"Jas."

We immediately launch into a hug, not separating until the barman comes back with our drinks.

"Thanks." We say at the same time.

"What are you doing here? And why do you look like you've been crying?" I ask softly.

"I have been. I was going to go pick you up from the prison but it got a little too overwhelming. So, I've been here."

We both sip our drinks in silence, then turn back to each other.

"How have you been?" Debbie asks.

"You know, alright. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be." I lie. "How about you?"

"It's been rough. A lot has happened since you've been away.. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too.. So much.."

There's a small pause, then I continue to speak.

"How's little Sarah?"

"Well, she's not little anymore, I'll tell you that.." she says, laughing.

"Oh yeah. She's got to be what, eight now?"

Debbie simply nodded her head, a lost look in her eyes.

"Debs, you're not telling me something.."

"A lot, actually."

"Well, go on. We've got all night."

Debbie takes a while before answering, clearly trying to piece the words together in her mind.

"When I was released.. I realized how much I wanted Sarah back. So, I fought for her.. and long story short, I won. Um, later though," she starts, her voice growing weaker and her eyes filling with tears as she goes.

I reach over and hug her, letting her know that I'm still always here for her. When we release, she continues.

"Later, though.. we-we noticed something going on with her. She started to bruise easily and was feeling tired all the time.. We brought her to be tested and.. she has this.. well.. disease.." she struggles to say the last word, breaking into tears once more.

"Oh God, Debbie.."

"It's called Fanconi Anaemia and she needed a bone marrow transplant to save her life."

I can feel myself growing more and more anxious as Debbie continues to tell the story. I can't help but fear the worst, as Debbie looks to be getting increasingly sadder.

"The donor she had backed out at the last moment and neither Andy nor I were a match.."

_Oh God, no._

"Um, so, we decided that we needed to take matters into our own hands.. if you understand what I'm trying to insinuate."

"Yeah. No, I get it."

"Right so.. that happened." Debbie starts, a smile finally forming on her face. "And a couple months later.. we had a son.."

My face immediately brightens. "Oh, Debs, that's great!"

She chuckles and nods her head.

"He's called Jack. He's what we call a 'Savior Sibling.' All they had to do was take some of his bone marrow and give it to Sarah. They're both doing great, but Sarah will have the disease for the rest of her life."

"Oh wow. A lot _has _happened."

Debbie laughs and nods her head once more.

"God, I've missed that laugh." I say.

The next thing I know, she's leaned over and is hugging me once more. The smile then drops from her face, remembering something.

"So.. Last time we talked.. you said you couldn't come back to the village.."

"Yeah. Well, I… I had a lot of time to think that over. There are so many bad memories here… but so many good ones. I couldn't just throw that all away."

"So, you're staying in the village?"

"Yeah." I smile. "I'm staying in the village."

She smiles an unsure smile, then takes my hand.

"So, do you want to meet Jack and Sarah?"

I laugh a bit and reply.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya friendships! I was going to write over the weekend but I had a long day with flights and things on Saturday and then with Cory Monteith's recent passing, I couldn't bring myself to do anything. RIP Cory, you'll be dearly missed. Heaven gained an angel. On a lighter note, I seriously am so in love with Jenna-Louise Coleman, it's ridiculous. She's completely perfect lol. Anyway, here's the chapter! Please, follow/favorite if you haven't already and review! Leave me things that you want to see, because I will add them! Enjoy :]_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Emmerdale or any of its characters. If I did, I'd bring Jas back in a heartbeat. Anyway.._

* * *

I put my key in the lock and twist it, then gently open the door, as it's really late.

Jasmine follows me in and shuts the door behind her as I flip on the lights in the room.

"Do you want something?" I ask as I walk to the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thanks."

I sit myself down in a chair and check the clock.

It's nearly 5am. We must've spent longer at the bar than expected..

"Is it too early?" Jasmine asks.

"A little, but I don't-" I start.

The sound of Jack crying upstairs suddenly cuts me up.

"Huh.." I say. "He usually isn't up this early.. Must've heard us come in."

"Mum?" I hear from upstairs.

Jasmine's face looks shocked.

"You've met Sarah, I know that. Let me get Jack and you can see him." I smile at her, trying to show her that everything is okay.

"Okay." She replies calmly.

I walk up the stairs and make a turn. I walk past my bedroom and stop by Sarah's.

"Mum? Why is Jack crying so early?"

"He must've heard us come in. Nothing to worry about, luv."

"Us?" she asks.

"Yeah, there's someone I want you to see downstairs. But wait for me to come back with Jack, yeah? I want you to be surprised." I smile at her.

"Okay, mum."

I continue to walk past her bedroom and down the hall to the nursery, where Jack was lying down in his crib.

"Hi sweetheart. C'mere." I say, lifting him up.

I walk back out of his room and back to Sarah's.

"Alright, luv, come with me." I say, extending my arm.

She hops up from her bed and throws her covers aside.

"Will I need my bandana?"

"You can take it if you want." I reply.

_Jas won't mind either way._

She takes it off the hook of her coatrack and places it on her head, then runs to me and takes my hand.

Together, we walk down the stairs and emerge into the main room.

She hears us descend and turns around. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

"Hi Sarah!" she says. I can tell she's so happy to see her.

"Hi.."

"Do you remember me?" she asks.

"No.. sorry.."

I bend down to meet her eye-level, still holding Jack in one arm.

"Sarah, this is Jasmine. She's known you since you were one."

"Yeah." She says, walking to us and bending down as well. "Your mummy and I were best friends once."

"Well, why aren't you now?"

Jas and I exchange a quick look, and she decides to explain.

"Well, I've had to go away for a while, but I'm back now. Are you sure you don't remember me? I'm the vicar's niece!"

"Oh! Jasmine!" she says, and launches into a hug.

"There ya go." Jas says, laughing. "How are ya, kid?"

"I'm alright."

"Hey…" she starts. "I heard what you've been going through and I want you to know that I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you. Are you gonna stay around for a while?"

"Yes. I promise." Jas smiles.

"Good!"

She laughs, and stands back up, focusing her attention now on little Jack.

"Hi cutie!" she squeals. "How old is he?"

"5 months." I smile.

"He's just precious." She says, playing with his tiny hand.

"Isn't he?"

She nudges my arm playfully and says, "He's adorable. Well done."

"Well, it's a two part job. Do we have to have that talk, young lady?" I say jokingly.

"You and I both know, I understand that process." She replies.

Confused? Thought so.

Remember when I said that Jasmine cheated on me with my dad?

Well, things happened. _Things._

Didn't end up very well. She ended up with his child inside her.

That thought alone makes me uneasy.

To get back at him, I convinced her to abort it. I realize now how horrible of a decision it was.

"What talk?" Sarah asks.

Jasmine laughs and shoots me a "Go on then" look.

"You, darling, don't need to worry about that now. And if you do, well.. Let's just say I will not be happy with you, mkay?"

"Okay, mum." She laughs, running off back up the stairs.

"I mean it!" I yell after her.

I turn back to Jas, smile and roll my eyes.

"You're so good with her." Jas says. "You're a great mum."

"Thanks. You know, you will be too, one day."

"I doubt it. But thanks."

"Oh, Jas." I say.

Yet again, I'm cut off. The door opens slowly and Charity walks in.

"Morning, darling. I thought I heard you and Sarah. She awake?" she says, turning around to close the door.

"She was. Just went back upstairs."

"Alright. And Jack?" She pulls off her jacket and tosses it on the couch.

"Right here." I say. "Uh, mum?"

She looks up from putting her jacket down and notices Jasmine standing beside me.

"Hello." She says, smiling at Jas. She looks to me a little confusedly. "Who's this?"

"This is.. Jasmine. Jasmine Thomas."

"Oh. Debbie's told me all about you!" she lies.

"Really?" Jas asks, looking to me.

"No, she's lying, and doing a terrible job at it!" I say jokingly.

Charity laughs, then extends her hand for Jas to shake, and she does so.

"I'm Charity, Debs's mum."

Jasmine looks at me completely confused.

"Right. I'll fill you in later." I say, addressing Jasmine. "Mum, Jasmine is Ashley's niece."

"Oh," Char says quietly.

"Oi! I'm a little more than that!" Jas jokes.

I roll my eyes at her and begin to fill my mum in.

"Jas and I met a couple of years back, dated a while, got into a bunch of trouble and.. now she's back."

"Sorry, dated?"

I nod, not to seem ashamed, just not wanting to talk about it.

"And.. trouble?"

"You wanna take this one?" I offer to Jasmine.

"Right. I met a guy named Shane who was a police officer mixed up with the McFarlanes. He.. he tried to rape me and attacked Debs so.. I- I killed him.."

Charity's eyes widen.

"It was self-defense!" I offer up, even though I know it isn't the truth.

"Anyway, we hid for a while but.. it didn't work out. I spend four years in prison for manslaughter. I just got out oh.. three hours ago?"

"Wow.."

"Before you judge, she's an amazing person, I promise. Went to school, stayed out of trouble, for the most part. It was a mistake." I say.

"I'm not judging. You've just got a pretty packed history!" she says.

Jasmine laughs a bit and there's an awkward silence.

"Right! So, where ya staying, Jas?"

"Not a clue."

"Why don't you stay here?"

She seems surprised yet grateful.

"Really?"

I nod in response.

"Of course! C'mon. I'll show you your room."

I take her hand and lead her up the stars, smiling at my mom before she goes out of view.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everybody! I've been terrible about updating this story lol. I'll try my very hardest to update quickly and amazing stories! Enjoy chapter 4! I think you all will like this chapter, because there's a Jebbie throwback moment! You might recognize it, you might not. I might even note where it is lol. Anyway, enjoy! Please, follow/favorite if you haven't already! And please, please, please, pretty please, leave a review. They make my day._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Emmerdale or any of its characters and no plagiarism is meant by the events in this chapter. They're simply for a "Déjà vu" moment._

* * *

It's later now, maybe eight thirty pm-ish.

Today was a long day of saying hi to people and reliving old memories.

I ran into Chastity Dingle, which was nice. I haven't seen her in a while. Oh, and I went to see Grandpa, Uncle Ashley and Laurel.

They're divorced now, which really makes me lose hope in relationships. They were adorable.

Anyway, yeah. I'm upstairs in Debbie's guest bedroom which has recently become mine.

I notice that there's an iPod dock in the corner of the room.

I get up and walk to it, then attach my iPod to it.

After turning on my saddest playlist, I walk back to the bed and collapse onto it.

"Fix You" is the first song to come on. Probably my favorite Coldplay song.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse."_

It's kind of odd. The first song that comes on is my trigger.

When I hear it.. I feel sad. Alone. Depressed. I don't know why, I just do.

Usually, I turn it off the moment it comes on.. but today I don't.

I can cry as much as I want, be as depressed as I want, because nobody is around. And nobody cares.

Stuck in reverse. I'm not sure what they intended that to mean.. but to me, it's like I'm stuck in the past.

All I can think about is Debbie, and how things used to be between us.

_"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"_

Before she left the prison, we were in love. The difference now is that when she left, she moved on. I didn't. I kept those feelings the entire way through.

I can feel the hot tears falling from my eyes, leaving stains on my cheeks.

Right now.. Things feel hopeless. I'm a murderer who just got out of prison. Who's going to hire someone that's been in prison for something as big as manslaughter?

My ex-girlfriend is dating someone else.. but I still love her. How am I ever supposed to find someone when all I can think about is her.

I'm not pretty enough to be hers. I'm not smart enough. I'm not successful enough. I'm not talented at anything.

_(EEEEEEEEP! The Jebbie scene! If you want to see it, it's in a playlist on my Youtube channel LenaTalksTooMuch titled Jenna-Louise Coleman Emmerdale and it is video 44!)_

The door quietly swings open, and Debbie appears in the doorway.

"Jasmine?" she asks.

I immediately sit up, wipe my eyes and sniffle.

"Just leave me alone, Debs."

She closes the door fully and walks into the room. She sits next to me on my bed.

"Hey, don't be like that. You can tell me anything." She says softly.

_Stop tormenting me with your compassion._

_(This part is actually going to be altered a bit, considering Jas's problem isn't the same as Debbie's problem in the scene.)_

"It's nothing."

"Clearly it's something big enough to bring you down."

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, talk to me. Get some of that stuff off your mind."

"I just feel like I'm worthless." I start.

Her face changes just barely noticeably with disbelief.

"I mean, what have I ever done other than mess everything up?" I ask.

"I dunno, you only went and protected me from being attacked, got through having my Dad's baby inside you. Hell, you were the strongest person here when baby Daniel passed."

"Still. I feel alone. You've got Cameron."

"Cameron? Sure. But you know what, you're gonna find that person. I know you will. I mean, look at you. I think you're beautiful."

"Get lost."

"I do! You what, Jasmine? I think.. you're absolutely amazing. I mean, after everything you've been through in your life.. you're strong. You're funny and clever. You can do anything you want, I really believe that."

She wipes a tear from my cheek, then reaches underneath a bed parallel from mine and emerges with a bottle of vodka.

_This must be where she comes to cry too._

"Any more self-pity and I'll flush your head down the toilet, okay?" she smiles.

She hands me the bottle of vodka and I weakly smile back.

"Okay." I take a sip. Once finished, I hand the bottle back to her.

"To us." I say.

"To us." She says and takes a sip for herself.

I weakly laugh and say, "You know.. This seems familiar."

"What d'ya mean?" she asks.

"We've done this before."

"Oh yeah! With the whole Andy and Katie thing.. That seems like so long ago."

"Mhmm." I mutter, and lay back down on the bed.

Debbie follows as I do and takes my hand, locking our fingers.

"Do you feel any better?" she asks.

"A bit, yeah. Thanks."

"Anytime."

We fall asleep listening to the music right there on my bed.

* * *

"Mum..?" I hear faintly.

It sounds like a little girl.. but I'm not exactly sure.

"Jasmine?" she says.

This time, I force myself to wake up.

Sarah is standing at the foot of the bed, looking at me.

"Good morning, Sarah." I say.

"Good morning." She says a bit awkwardly.

I look next to me to find Debbie still fast asleep.

_Oh my stars, this must be so strange for her._

I look back to her and give her a comforting smile, but her attention is focused on something else.

It's then I realize that my fingers are still woven with Debbie's.

"Oh my stars." I whisper.

Debbie must have heard me, as she begins to slowly open her eyes.

She looks at me- quite lovingly, I might add- and smiles.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?"

I nod my head, unable to speak.

"What's wrong?" she asks, sitting up.

She then notices Sarah standing at the end of the bed.

"Good morning Sarah!" she says happily, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Mum.. why are you sleeping next to Jasmine?" Sarah asks calmly.

"Well, Jasmine and I were talking last night and I guess we just fell asleep. No need for you to worry." She says with a smile.

"Mum, I thought you were in love with Cameron."

"I am in love with Cameron.."

"Then why are you holding Jasmine's hand?"

Debs looks down at out interlocked hands and then back to her daughter.

"Uhm." She starts. She looks to me for help, but I haven't the slightest clue of what to say.

Sarah seems to be completely confused..

"Sarah, I think we need to talk to you." Debs says.

_What is she going to tell her?_

She invites Sarah to come sit on the bed with us, and she does so.

"Sarah, sometimes.. sometimes, girls are in love with boys. And sometimes girls are in love with other girls. But I want you to know that just because society thinks it's unacceptable.. It isn't. Okay? And if you decide that you don't want to date a boy, but you want to date a girl, I will still love you. It's completely okay."

"Okay, mum."

Debbie smiles at her and takes her hand with her free hand. This makes me notice that her hand is still linked to mine.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" she asks.

"Of course."

"Why are you holding Jasmine's hand?"

"Well, she wasn't feeling very well last night and I wanted to make her feel better."

"Did you feel better?" she asks me.

I smile. "Yeah. I did."

"Okay so, I'm a little confused." Sarah says.

"About what?" Debs asks.

"Why did you tell me all of that if you were just trying to comfort Jasmine?"

_How did I not notice that?_

Debbie falls silent.

_Wait.. Why isn't she answering..?_

"Are you in love with Jasmine?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello my loves! Did 'ya like my cliffhanger? Hehe I know you didn't. So anyway, I'm writing this so early because my twitter/FF/Instagram friend Haley decided to kill my feels with a picture of Jenna crying so, I got her back pretty nastily. Anyway, Haley, here ya go. I hope this chapter is fluffy enough for you! Please, follow/favorite if you like the story and leave me a review! I live off them! And Charley. And Jenna.. And Doctor Who.. And Emmerdale… But you get the point! Oh no. I'm writing this and I realized, Debs finds out about Cameron while she's in the hospital right after giving birth to Jack. So.. this story is gonna be a bit altered.._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Emmerdale or any of its characters. Again, no plagiarism is meant by the events of this chapter at all._

* * *

_I narrowly escaped that question this morning._

God, do I love Jasmine?

No, no I've got Cameron. I love Cameron. I'll always love Cameron.

Jasmine. Our past is so full of great memories. Full of so much love.

But then things happened, and all of that went away.

For her, I mean.

I wanted nothing more than to go back to that prison and see her. But she told me not to, and I respected that.

Each and every day was filled with pain. I just wanted her back. But I couldn't have her.

She'd moved on from me, and the feelings she had were lost.

A loud humming sound breaks me from my thoughts.

_Shit, that's my phone._

I pick it up and realize it's a text.. from.. Carl?

I open it and find a picture.

A picture I'd never ever thought I'd see.

Cameron and Chas, my aunt, in bed together.

I scream at the top of my lungs, unable to contain my rage.

"Debbie?!" Jasmine yells, then races down the stairs, nearly tripping as she comes down.

I burst into tears, my face completely red.

"Hey.. Shhh.." she says, pulling me into a hug. "What's wrong, what's happened?"

"Please just.. I need you to go get Cameron."

She pulls out of the hug surprisedly, and steps back a few steps.

I can see in her face that her heart has just dropped twenty feet.

I didn't mean it the way I said it.

God, she must think I want Cameron over her. I'm such an idiot!

She makes her way to the door, and I collapse on the couch, now alone because of my stupid actions.

* * *

"Do you.. love her?" I ask him, once more.

"I love you."

"Well I don't love you. Not anymore."

"Debs." He says quietly.

"Get out."

"No, I-"

"I said 'Get Out!'" I yell.

He takes the hint, and moves away from me, making his way up the stairs.

When he reaches the top, I hear him yell out, "What the bloody hell?!"

He storms the entire way back down the stairs, but this time, he's not alone.

A petite, terrified girl's arm is stuck in the tight grip of her hand.

"You let go of her NOW." I demand.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Jasmine, okay? That's my best friend Jasmine."

"Oi!" She says.

"Sorry! She's my best friend that I dated and-"

"Hang on. You dated her? Are you doing her now too?"

"No, it's not like that."

"You're calling me out for cheating on you with Chas yet you're over here sleeping with a _girl?!" _he says, throwing Jasmine next to me.

"Cameron, it's not like that. And you know why? Because I loved you! I loved you enough to stay faithful to you? But you? Hah! You didn't care a single bit and got into bed with my OWN AUNT."

"AT LEAST I STAYED WITH THE SAME GENDER!" Cameron yells.

"You son of a bitch." Jasmine says, and punches the side of Cameron's face, knocking him out cold.

My mouth drops open in shock.

"Jasmine."

"Oh my stars, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No," I say, turning to her. "He deserved it. Thank you."

I pull her into a hug and she gasps a tiny bit. Pulling away, I notice she's rubbing her arm.

"Jas, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. He just had my arm in a strong grip, that's all."

"See? First he cheats on me, then he pushed my best friend around and hurts her. I swear, next time I see him, he's getting much worse than a punch."

"Woahh. Calm down, yeah? Let's go upstairs, we'll talk this out."

"Okay." I say softly, suddenly feeling exhausted.

We walked up the stairs together, hand in hand.

She gently squeezes my hand as we go into my room, giving me that boost of comfort.

As we sit on my bed together, I feel myself wanting to cry.

"How could he do this to me, Jasmine?" I sob.

She pulls me into another hug, and allows me to cry into her shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve you, Debbie."

"I know but.. I loved him. This is twice now! 2 times I've lost the person I loved! And Chas! Of all people, it had to be Chas! I thought I could trust her!"

"I know, Debbie, I know. It'll all be okay, alright, because you have me. And you have Sarah and Jack. That's three people that love you and always will."

I look up at her, my face filled with tears.

"You're right. I don't need him. I've got two kids that I love more than anything and I've got you who I-"

I stop, thinking of what I'm trying to say.

"Who you'll always have. You know that." She continues for me.

"That's not what I was going to say." I say softly.

"Well, what was it, then?"

I can't help but look into her eyes. Those same, deep brown eyes I fell in love with all those years ago.

You'd expect them to be cold, dark and lonely.

But they're not. Not in this moment, at least. They've still got that same warmth.

The words slip from my mind, and I do the only thing I can think to do.

Our lips meet almost perfectly, as if designed for each other.

The memories from the past flood into my brain.

Eventually, and regretfully, we break apart.

"Does that answer your question?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everybody! Did you guys enjoy that last chapter? I know I did! This chapter is Jasmine's POV! Please leave me a review! I love them! Thanks so much for reading!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Emmerdale or any of its characters._

I hear the door close downstairs which signals to me that Cameron finally awoke and left.

"So, what.. what was it like?" Debbie asks.

"What was what like?"

"Being in prison for so long? I mean, I was only ever in there for short amounts of time. But you were there for four years. And it didn't even change you."

_Yes, it has. Just look into my eyes._

"It wasn't that bad." I lie.

"I know when you're not telling me the truth, Jas."

"Alright. It was hell. Every day I fought to stay alive."

"I thought you had your own cell? Jasmine, if someone was hurting you, you can tell me."

"Nobody was hurting me." I say quietly.

"Jas, you're not making sense. Please, what do you mean?" She asks sympathetically.

"Nobody was hurting me. I did it all myself."

I see from her face that her heart is no longer where it should be, though she puts on a strong face and takes my hand.

"Jasmine.." she starts, but I quickly cut her off.

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"So um, what else did I miss?"

"Well," she says, shifting her body to a more comfortable position on the bed. "My mum's back, which is nice."

"Oh yeah. What happened there?"

"I started dating this guy, Michael, who I later found out that he had a girlfriend that he was supposed to marry in a couple days. He said he loved me, blah, blah, blah, but wouldn't break it off with the girl because she was pregnant."

"Okay?"

"Well I went to their wedding with my dad and the girl turned out to be my mum."

"Woah.."

_Talk about a packed history, this girl's been through everything._

"Yeah.."

"And what about Cain?" I ask.

_Ugh. Cain._

I'm not even sure why I brought him up. I hate him. I hate what he did to me and, more importantly, to Debbie.

"He's still around."

"Oh."

"Mhm. Listen, I don't blame you for what happened all those years ago. I know I was mad when it happened but honestly, I understand.."

"Thanks." I say.

"What's up with you? You're being all quiet and dismissive.."

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, you know? It's been a rough four years."

"Yeah, no kidding. But look, I'm here for you and I always will be, alright?" she says.

"I know," I reply, and we pull into a hug.

"Okay." Debbie starts. "I know the perfect thing to do to cheer you up!"

"Cheer me up? But Cameron.."

"Forget him. I'd much rather be with you anyway." She smiles.

I return the emotion and follow her in standing up from the bed.

"I'll get Sarah and meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Can I get her?" I ask.

I haven't seen her for a really long while, besides the other day. I think we could bond.

"Sure." Debbie says.

We hold hands and walk down the hallway together, then go our separate ways; Debbie going downstairs, and I going into Sarah's room.

When I arrive, she's sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Hey Sarah." I say lightly.

"Hi Jasmine." She replies, then gestures for me to come in.

"What are you reading?"

"It's called '13 Reasons Why' by Jay Asher."

_I think I've read that.. A little too mature for her to be reading.._

"Is that the one with the thirteen tapes?" I ask, looking for confirmation.

She nods her head, then closes the book and sets it aside.

"Don't tell mum, please? I need something to do when I get home from the hospital."

"I understand. I won't tell," I say.

She extends her arm and raises her single pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." I smile.

"So, your mom wants to do something downstairs to make us a bit happier. Wanna join?"

"Sure!" she exclaims, then stands up from the bed. "I'll race you downstairs!"

I let her have a head start and then chase her all the way down the stairs and into the main room.

"Oh, careful!" Debs says.

"Sorry!" I reply, closely following Sarah down the stairs.

When Debbie comes into view, she has "Just Dance" set up on the tv.

_Oh my stars._

I laugh to myself, knowing this is not going to turn out good.

"Sarah, wanna go first?"

"Yes!" she yells excitedly.

She begins to dance and is surprisingly very good at it.

Next, it's Debbie's turn.

It's clear that Sarah doesn't take after her mother, as she's missing almost every single move.

Her body movements are fine, but her steps are completely off.

To be honest, it's quite hysterical and is perking me up as the minutes pass.

She steps probably a second or two off from when you're supposed

When Debbie finishes and discovers her score, she laughs so much she nearly falls to the floor.

Finally, it's my turn.

I select "Eye of the Tiger" from the song list and the music begins to play.

I lose myself in the music, not even thinking about the dancing.

Without knowing it, I begin to sing the lyrics, much to the surprise of Debbie and Sarah.

The song comes near to the end, with one full line left.

_"And he's watching us all with the eye…"_

I stop the dance all together and belt out the note, then finish with, _"of the tiger."_

The song finishes, and I discover my score, which was just barely beaten by Sarah.

I turn around to hand the remote back to Sarah, and notice both their jaws are practically on the floor.

"What?" I ask, but neither of them are able to speak.

_Was I that bad?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Did 'ya like the last chapter? Lol. This chapter is gonna be pretty heartwarming, haha and I'm excited to hear what you guys think! It's Debbie's POV! Also, I have another Jebbie story out called "Debbie's Reasons" so please, check it out and leave me a review! :D Please, follow/favorite and review if you like the story! Thanks! :]_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Emmerdale or any of its characters._

* * *

"Sarah, why don't you go back upstairs and relax."

"We can't play anymore?" she asks.

"No.. Mommy's tired.. Go on, you can even read that book of yours."

Her face is shocked, clearly confused as to how I know about the book she's been reading.

"Jasmine!" Sarah yells.

"I didn't tell her, I promise! You were with us the whole time!"

"I'm your mum, I know everything there is to know about you. Now go on, go upstairs."

"Okay.." she says and trudges up them.

First time I've seen her go up them any other way than running.

When I'm sure she's upstairs and safely in her room, I turn to Jasmine, who is looking at me as well.

"I don't want this relationship to be a secret, like last time." She says.

"I know, me neither."

"Well.. who do we well first?"

"Ashley?"

"No, no, he won't accept it.. Charity?"

"Maybe.. It doesn't seem right to tell Charity first. Not after all this Cameron stuff. She'll think it's just a rebound and it'll set the tone for telling everyone else."

If Charity doesn't accept it, it might makes us think nobody else will, and I don't want to keep this secret.

"Well, what about Daz?"

"Daz doesn't live here anymore." I reply.

"Oh.." she says quietly. "Why not tell Andy?"

"Andy won't care. But Sarah!"

"Eh.. I don't know."

"She's my daughter, Jasmine."

"No, I know, and she definitely needs to know I just think.." she stars.

"What?"

"It might be really hard to explain to her."

"Yeah.. Yeah, I guess. But who else is there to tell?"

"Well, nobody really.. I don't really care who knows, to be honest. I just want to be able to hold your hand or-or kiss you in public."

I smile a warm smile and take her hand in mine.

"I know. So let's tell Sarah, and she can spread it around town for us, yeah? She's good at that." I laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." She says, finally returning the smile.

_Gosh.. That smile. Melts your heart._

"Sarah! Can you come down here!"

"Coming!" she yells, then runs down the stairs.

"Is this about my book?"

I laugh at her concern for the book. She must really like it.

"No, hun. There's something Jas and I wanna tell you about."

"okay!" she says then jumps in between us on the couch.

She cuddles up to Jasmine, and it's clear she's taking a liking to her.

I can't help but "Awe" at the situation.

"So, Sarah. Remember that question you asked me this morning?" I ask.

"No..." She says.

Jasmine begins to stroke her hair while still holding my hand, although Sarah doesn't seem to notice the latter.

"Well, you asked me if I was in love with Jasmine."

"Oh right!" she says, grinning.

"Well, Jasmine and I have been thinking and the answer is yes."

Jasmine's face lights up significantly upon hearing the words.

"Okay, so.. So what about Cameron?"

"Well. I- I don't love Cameron."

"But Cameron loves you." She says sweetly.

"No, sweetheart, he doesn't. He loves Chas."

"Oh. So, you love Jasmine now?"

"Luv," I say, taking her tiny hand. "I've always loved Jasmine."

Jasmine smiles up at me and strokes my other hand, which is still connected to hers.

"Jasmine, you really love my mum, right?" she asks, turning to look at Jasmine.

"You bet I do, kiddo." Jas replies.

"Good. Please don't hurt her like Cameron did."

"I won't, Sarah."

"You promise?" she pleads.

"Promise."

Jasmine gives her a kiss on the top of her head, then kisses my hand.

"Do you kiss Jasmine like you kiss Cameron, mum?"

Jasmine bursts out laughing at the sudden question and I feel my face go red.

"Uh, I'm not sure I should answer that, Sarah." I say, trying to restrain my own laughing as she is completely serious.

"Listen, Sarah. We want you to do something for us."

"What?" she asks.

"I heard that you like to share mommy's personal life with other people." Jasmine says.

Sarah giggles and nods her head.

"So why don't you go tell everyone about this, yeah?"

"Okay!" she says, then hops off the couch and runs to the front door.

Jasmine and I both stand from our seats on the couch and pull into a loving hug.

We stand together for a bit, just taking in each other.

"I love you." Jasmine says.

"I love you too."

The gap between us closes as our lips meet, once again.

The feeling in my stomach never changes from time to time again, and I wouldn't want it to.

_It's the best feeling in the entire world, being together with Jasmine like this._

I think back to the times I had with Cameron or with Andy, and neither of them felt this way.

Come to think of it, I'm glad they didn't.

Jasmine is the only person I want to be with. The person I'd love to wake up next to every morning. To share Sarah and Jack's life achievements. To love unconditionally every day and kiss without reason.

We pull away from each other and just gaze into each other's eyes.

Her brown eyes are swirling with warmth and happiness, like they used to before everything turned around.

"Debs, look." Jasmine whispers, and focuses her eyes on the window.

I can't help but giggle as a small, blonde-haired child is looking in through the window.

"Sarah!" I laugh, and she yells through the window glass.

"You kiss Jasmine better than you kiss Cameron!"

Behind her, Cameron turns around and sees us together through the window. He swiftly turns around and continues his work.

I laugh at Sarah's silliness and turn back to Jasmine, kissing her once more.


End file.
